Outdoor electronics enclosures are used in connection with a variety of different utility applications including telephone, cable television, fiber optics and power distribution. For example, pedestal style electronics enclosures are used in telecommunications systems to house splices or terminal connections between service or distribution wires and buried telephone cables. Since pedestal enclosures are located outdoors, they must be substantially weather tight in order to protect the electronic connections from adverse environmental conditions such as wind, rain, snow and flooding. The enclosures also have to be relatively secure in order to guard against entry by unauthorized personnel and durable in order to withstand the wear-and-tear associated with being located in an outdoor environment.
To this end, in the telecommunications industry, there are a series of stringent standards with which the external housing of an electronics enclosure must comply. For example, the external housing must be able to withstand the ultraviolet (UV) radiation associated with prolonged exposure to sunlight without degrading. Additionally, the housing must be able to withstand substantial impacts even at low temperatures. The housing also must be fire resistant. Obviously, the materials of construction are an important consideration in designing an enclosure that can meet all of these requirements. Plastic housings are commonly used. However, because they must be specifically formulated to withstand harsh environmental conditions while maintaining strength and flexibility, the plastic materials used for electronics enclosure housings, particularly for the telecommunications industry, are quite expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for a more cost effective housing for electronics enclosures.